Twinkling Titanite (Dark Souls III)
Twinkling Titanites are upgrade materials in Dark Souls III. __TOC__ Availability *Cemetery of Ash **Dropped by a Crystal Lizard in a secluded area beyond the shrine's rooftop. *Firelink Shrine **Three are sold by Greirat of the Undead Settlement for 12,000 souls once he returns from pillaging Irithyll of the Boreal Valley. They will instead be sold by the Shrine Handmaid if she is given his ashes provided that Greirat dies after pillaging at least the Undead Settlement. **Sold by the Shrine Handmaid for 15,000 souls once she has been given the Dragon Chaser's Ashes. **Trade with the Nestling, once each per playthrough: ***One can be obtained by trading a Large Leather Shield. ***One can be obtained by trading a Prism Stone. *Road of Sacrifices **Dropped by a Crystal Lizard found on a ledge below, along the road that leads from the Crystal Sage bonfire to the Cathedral of the Deep. **Dropped by another Crystal Lizard on another ledge further below from the one mentioned above. *Cathedral of the Deep **Dropped by a Crystal Lizard past a small river with three Corpse Grubs, on a side path located past the Cleansing Chapel. **Dropped by another Crystal Lizard found further from the one mentioned above, next to a Ravenous Crystal Lizard. *Farron Keep **Dropped by a Crystal Lizard. From the Old Wolf of Farron bonfire, exit and follow the ledge by the right side of the building. The lizard is found near the corner on the backside. *Catacombs of Carthus **Dropped by a Crystal Lizard located on a ledge on the left side of the large room with the large staircase, just after meeting Anri of Astora. *Smouldering Lake **Dropped by a Crystal Lizard found in the tunnel that leads to Horace the Hushed. *Irithyll of the Boreal Valley **Dropped by a Crystal Lizard on a small terrace past the second Fire Witch. **Dropped by a Crystal Lizard hidden behind an illusory wall in the first niche of the quay, just as one reaches the lake that surrounds the city. **Dropped by a Crystal Lizard in the small courtyard past the Pontiff Sulyvahn bonfire. **Dropped by another Crystal Lizard in the same area. *Profaned Capital **Dropped by a Crystal Lizard along the corridors that lead to the toxic swamp. **Dropped by another Crystal Lizard further from the one mentioned above. *Lothric Castle **Found on a corpse in the room where the axe-wielding Winged Knight ambushes the player. **Two are found on a corpse in the moat before the two Lothric Wyverns, guarded by the left-side Pus of Man. **Two are dropped by a Crystal Lizard in the alleyway where multiple Hollow Assassins ambush the player. **Three are found in various chests guarded by the Boreal Outrider Knight. **Two are dropped by another Crystal Lizard, under the right-side Lothric Wyvern's wing. *Grand Archives **Nine are guaranteed drops from almost all Crystal Lizards found in this area. **Three are found inside a chest after climbing the tower guarded by Gertrude's Knights and navigating the rafters below Gertrude's cage. *Archdragon Peak **Dropped by Rock Lizards. **Two are found in the Ancient Wyvern's arena, inside the first building cluster and down the short ladder past the second fire hazard area. **Two are found at the end of the Ancient Wyvern's arena, on the wooden scaffolding above the Wyvern that is used to kill it with the plunging attack. **Three are dropped by a Crystal Lizard on the path to the Great Belfry, before encountering the Lesser Ancient Wyvern. **Three are dropped by the Lesser Ancient Wyvern. **Three are found in a chest past the Great Belfry, guarded by a Rock Lizard at the base of the ladder leading to Havel the Rock. *Painted World of Ariandel **Dropped by a Crystal Lizard inside the tower guarded by two Millwood Knights wielding greatbows in the abandoned village. It can be found after ascending the staircase, climbing the ladder and then going down the staircase. **Dropped by a Crystal Lizard within the Corvian Settlement. After ascending the tower to the cliffside above the settlement, the lizard can be spotted on the next crossing, guarded by an overhanging Corvian Knight. **Two are dropped by a pair of Crystal Lizards within the Ariandel Chapel basement. After revealing the illusory wall that blocks the path to Crossbreed Priscilla's tower (and Livid Pyromancer Dunnel's arena), the lizards can be found in the very next room. **Dropped by a Crystal Lizard within the Depths of the Painting. After navigating the first set of twisted branches under the rope bridge, it can be found in the crossing that leads to the next set of twisted branches, guarded by two Farron Followers. *The Dreg Heap **After falling through the window into the remnants of the Grand Archives, one can be found on a corpse at the other end of the room, guarded by Murkmen. **Two are dropped by each of the Pilgrim Pupas controlling the Angels encountered throughout the area, for a total of six. **After encountering the second Angel shortly after entering Earthen Peak, turn around and head towards the dead end next to the drop-down from the bonfire. Climb onto the tree root and follow it right to find a Twinkling Titanite on a corpse. **When traversing the great tree branches extending above Earthen Peak after defeating Desert Pyromancer Zoey, there is a drop-down to the right that hides a corpse holding a Twinkling Titanite. Following this root will lead back to the original path. *The Ringed City **Dropped by a Crystal Lizard in the Mausoleum Lookout, after jumping to the ruins to the right of the path to the Judicator Giant. **Found on a corpse in the spiral stair building guarded by numerous Hobbled Clerics. It can be accessed by dropping down onto the chandelier in the middle and then jumping to a hidden alcove where a Hobbled Cleric awaits. **Two are dropped by a Crystal Lizard at the top of the long ladder from the swamp, next to the great stairway guarded by Harald Knights. It will attempt to lead the player into an ambush of two Ringed Knights. **One is found in the swamp on the left-hand side, on a corpse guarded by a White-faced Locust. **One is found in the back end of the sunken building guarded by four Ringed Knights, before dropping down to the area leading to Darkeater Midir's crossing. **One is dropped by a Crystal Lizard within the Shared Grave area, on the other side of the collapsing stair trap. **Two are found on a corpse in front of the Church of Filianore. Usage Allows reinforcement of unique weapons up to +4. Category:Dark Souls III: Upgrade Materials